Apollos heir and War Gods legacy
by Shadowsteal711
Summary: Naruto is special, more then he knows he is a demi god read his adventurers now sucks a summary


Apollo's heir and War God's legacy

Chapter 1 A new start

Two teenage boys were facing off in a place called Valley of the end. This place was the final battle site between the First Hokage, Founder of Konoha, and Madara Uchiha, leader of the Uchiha clan. The two boys were Naruto Uzumaki, who was in his one tailed form and Sasuke Uchiha, who was in his curse seal level 2 form. Both boys were using Malevolent powers, but for a purpose.

Sasuke Uchiha was using his power to gain a greater power and finally avenge his family by killing his older brother, Itachi Uchiha. That one man, in one night, literally obliterated the clan. He was going to kill Naruto to gain the ultimate power of his clan's power; the Mangekyo Sharingan. To gain the twisted power of the Sharingan, one has to lose something very precious to them.

Naruto, however was using the dark power sealed within him to bring back his best friend back to the village...again to Sakura Haruno. She was the girl he loved but she loved Sasuke for some reason. He would bring back the last Uchiha for her. He would even use Kyuubi, the nine tailed fox, The bane of his life, to bring him back. For you see the beast attack Naruto's home when he was born, So the leader of the village sealed within Naruto. It lead to Naruto being ignored and alone his entire life, till His brother figure Iruka came and be there for Naruto. He is hated by most of the village most see him as a idiot but thats a mask he puts on, He is actually probably one of the smartest one there being able to fool everyone but one of his closest friends Shikamaru and Neji, more Shikamaru then Neji but you get it. Now he will bring duck butt back.

"I am not going back Naruto. That place will only hold me back, don't you get it you Idiot! I need power to kill HIM!" Sasuke said as he fliped his giant hand like wings, While activating his best jutsu, the Chidori, a weaker version of the lighting blade. It was also black because of the evil charkra he was using.

"I will take you back no matter what. Even if I got to beat every bone in your revenge abused body!" Naruto yelled as the tail of the fox cloak swished behind him. He brought his hand to his side and a ball of engery swirled on to it. The Rasengan, normally blue thanks to human chakra, was now purple because of the mixing of human and deminic engeries.

The two were at the bottom of a waterfall that had the statues of the two who once battled here. Sasuke at Madara's feet while Naruto was at the First Hokage's feet. With an unspoken word, the two flung inro the air at each other, their attacks coliding.

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGUN!

The energies combined around the two thirteen year old boys, creating a large sphere of purple engery around them. Then there was a flash of light, as if there was expolsion of pure power, and now when Sasuke drove his attack into Naruto chest Naruto true power awoke, Light blinded them both, With enough strength Naruto hit Rasengan right through sasuke Stomach, Knocking Sasuke out and Naruto as well.

A few minutes, the rain begin to pour down, the seal that held the beast Kyuubi glowed brightly it called a tail man with sun kissed blond hair that reached his shoulders, golden tan skin. This was Minato Namikaze, or other known as The sun God Apollo.

The Sun God looks down sadly at his son, thinks about how Naruto's life had been he made a choice right then and there he was taking him home.

"My son, It is time to come to your true home."Apollo said with a warm smile.

That was the when the fourth's old student, came to the scene, jonin's lone eye widened to that of a dinner plate, "S-sensei Minato-Sensei."

"Oh hello Kakashi." Minato said as he Leveled his Old student with a glare. "I am sorry but I'm not truly here. When I sealed the beast I put a part of my soul there as well, You know what...I saw everything." Minato said with the well known Namikaze death glare. "I saw how the villagers treated my son, how he was ignored. Overpriced, Treated like a outcast cuz of something he had no control over!"Minato growled with controled anger.

Minato put a hand, on the seal on Naruto body, a bright light came over it and went around Naruto's neck, a golden neckless was around his neck when the light died down a golden ninetailed fox on it.

"Sensei wait!" Kakashi yelled with a shaky voice.

" Are you going to say sorry? Don't bother I don't care for your sorrys, All I care for is my son's well being." Minato said as he picked up his son, make surehe had a good hold on Naruto. "Take your other student... Because you lost this one." Minato said as he flashed out of the Valley of the end and the Hidden lands.

Kakashi sighs a he picks Sasuke, as a lone tear escapes his eye His goes off to to the village. As that happens Apollo has taken his to the world of the Greek gods, and New york In a apartment.

Naruto wakes up with a yawn and looks down and sees a note he picks and up and reads.

HI Naruto,

I am your Father, Naruto eyes widen he reads on I am truly sorry about sealing the fox into you. Hardest thing I ever did it pained to do that to you so much. I brought you from your world this is your true home son I hope you can forgive me I really hope.

Love Minato Namikaze your father.

Ps read up on Greek Mythology, and I got you a set of jutsu from my own use use them well son.

Disclamer I dont own Naruto or Percy jackson Read review tell me if you like.


End file.
